


For You, Only For You

by Colinsbradley



Category: BBC Merlin, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Merlin, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merthur - Freeform, PWP, Porn, Possesive Arthur, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colinsbradley/pseuds/Colinsbradley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur & Merlin go through challenges that seems to only bring them closer to each other and realize how much they depend on each other. </p>
<p>This was originally a literate RolePlay between my marvelous friend Nicole and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was absolutely exhausted. He'd spent the whole day mucking the stables and running errands for Gaius, and now he was on his final chore before he could retire for the evening. He sat in Arthur's chambers, polishing his boots.  
The first thing entering Arthur's chambers is the prat's loud and obnoxious yawn along with himself. He shuts the door and glances at Merlin, narrowing his eyes at him as he walks over to his bed.

"Did you forget something, Merlin?"

His head snaps up, his shoulders slumping as he half turns to look at Arthur. "Forget...something?" He asks as innocently as he can.

Arthur stops, turns, and looks at Merlin with an irritated expression. 

"Training?" He places his hand ons his hips. "I had to listen to Percival go on about how he's been looking forward to practicing his spear aiming."

"Training..." He repeats, looking down at the half polished boot in his hands. Then it hits him. He was supposed to be at training after lunch this afternoon, and he'd completely forgotten. "I'm sorry, Arthur, I forgot. Gaius had me running errands all day and I-"

Arthur puts up a hand in a dismissive manner. "I dont want to hear nonsense. You're getting paid for your job- which I may add- is an absolute privilege." He drops his arms. "Now be a use and help me out of my armor."

He sighs and bites back the many retorts that leap to his lips. 'Absolute privilege.' Right. Most days he'd rather muck out the stables than serve this clotpole. He rises to his feet and walks over to him, unstrapping the shoulder plate armour first. "You know, you'd think that after being a knight your whole life, you'd learn to take off your own armour."

He watches Merlin like he always does. Watching how his slim fingers work the straps of the metal. "I am fully capable of my own armor. It just seems like such a waste of time and effort to do it myself when I have an idiot to do it for me." He grins at him.

Merlin gives him an unamused look, placing the shoulder plate on the table and setting to work on the chest plate. He has to reach around Arthur's waist to untie it from the back, purposefully avoiding Arthur's eyes as he does so. He slips the plate over Arthur's head and places it on the table as well.

Arthur's eyes move to the the dinning table and he frowns, his muscles tensing. "Merlin?" He sounds anything but pleased.

He looks up at him, not liking the tone of his voice. "Yes...?" He asks, almost hesitantly.

"Where's my dinner?" He looks down at him, staring daggers down as he licks his lips in anticipation.

Merlin heaves an exasperated sigh. "You can't expect me to do everything! I'm your servant, not your chef." He finishes removing Arthur's armour briskly, turning and picking up Arthur's half-shined boots. "Boots or dinner?"

Arthur scoffs, offended. "I am your prince, Merlin. Its your job to make certain of my basic needs which you fail to almost every single day! I suggest you bring my dinner before you find these very boots up your stubborn behind!"

"You're so helpless! You're a PRINCE, Arthur! You choose to sit back and do nothing, and you yell at ME when I can't do everything you want exactly the way you want it!" He tosses the boots down on the floor and storms out of Arthur's chambers.

Arthur flinches at Merlin's shouts, surprised at his outburst. His eyes widen as Merlin tosses his boots, his face flushing red from anger. He takes a deep breath and calms himself.

*~*~*~*

About fifteen minutes later, Merlin returns, carrying a large tray with an array of fancy meats and side dishes. Wordlessly he sets the tray on the table.  
Arthur's managed to dress himself in a red tunic and a pair of trousers that seem to be put on the other way around. 

"Thank you, Merlin." He forces himself to say the words so his servant won't be a pain in the arse for the rest of the night. He walks over to him and avoids his eyes as much as possible.

Surprise crosses Merlin's face. "You're welcome." He takes a step back from the table, a respectful distance away, clasping his hands behind his back as he usually did during meals.

Arthur slowly picks at his food, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. When he's done chewing, he finally looks at Merlin and stands, no longer hungry. 

"You look tired. Go rest for tomorrow's hunt. You're dismissed." The blonde takes the wine and his already full goblet in both hands, clear that he's planning on getting drunk.

He nods once, eyeing the alcohol in Arthur's hands. He turns to go, but hesitates. "Since we've got the hint tomorrow you...probably shouldn't get drunk..."

"It's been a rough day, Merlin. I can use some relaxation." He moves away from his plate and glances down at his trousers, cursing himself under his breath. He slams the goblet and the wine bottle on the table as his fingers struggle with the laces of his breeches behind him.

He sighs quietly. "Let me help." Merlin walks over to him, standing behind him and deftly unlacing his breeches. "You're going to want to be at the top of your game tomorrow."

Arthur drops his hands and subconsciously leans against Merlin's touch, his head throbbing with exhaustion. "You doubt I don't know that?"

He glanced up at Arthur, feeling him leaning back against him. "Right now....a bit." He finishes with the laces and steps back. "All set." His eyes flick over Arthur's appearance, his eyes betraying a bit of worry mixed with annoyance. "No one wants a hungover prince leading them on a hunt."

Arthur reaches and takes a few big gulps of his wine before reaching down and pulling down his trousers, stepping out of them. "shut up, Merlin." He walks to his bed, not bothering to find new trousers to sleep with.

Merlin sighs, bending down and picking up Arthur's trousers off the floor, folding them and hanging them over the changing screen by the fireplace. "Is there anything else you need, sire?"

The prince pulls back the royal silk sheets and soft blankets, slipping under them and closing his eyes. As he drifts away, he manages to murmur a "Goodnight, Merlin."

A small smile touches upon his lips. "Goodnight Arthur." He walks quietly to the bedside table and blows out the candle, padding softly across the floor to the door.


	2. Laziest Prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin wakes up Arthur and bathes him before going on a hunt. Except Merlin has another idea on bath time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi! Don't think we've been introduced yet, I'm Darya. Right so thanks so much for reading this. And the note. Also leave a comment, that's just like the best part for me. Oh and another thing..  
> Merthur is love.  
> Merthur is life.

When he wakes up, his muscles are sore from yesterday's training. He tosses and turns until he's found the right comfortable position. Sleep soothes him back to the peacefulness it brings him. 

Merlin doesn't knock before he enters. When does he ever? He walks through the doors, making no effort to be quiet. "Rise and shine!" He tugs open the curtains, letting bright sunlight stream into the room.

Arthur hears his stupid voice along with the burning light that lights his eyelids. He keeps his eyes shut, thinking maybe if he pretended he was still asleep, Merlin would go away.

"Up and at 'em!" He calls in a much too cheery voice, striding to the other window and opening that one too. "Get out of bed, you lazy prat." He goes over to Arthur's bedside and pulls the sheets off of him in one swift motion. "You're going hunting today.

Arthur winces at the cold that settles on his bare legs. He curls them to his chest and bruises his face in the pillow. "G-...way!"

He rolls his eyes, turning to pick up the tray he'd slammed rather unceremoniously on the table on the way in. "Look, I even brought you breakfast."

Arthur goes silent again, not responding to him in anyway. He suppresses a yawn in the pillow and makes a small tired noise.

He sighs in frustration. "Arthur..." He strides over to Arthur's bedside again, taking his wrist and tugging at it. "Come on, the Knights are expecting you within the hour."

Arthur rolls on his back and stares at Merlin's face with pure displeasure. "You're what ends good dreams." He mumbles at him as he sits up.

He spreads his hands in a 'not my fault you're a lazy prat' gesture and sighs, turning to ready Arthur's clothes for the day.

Arthur sits up slowly and runs a hand through his hair that is messy. He rubs his eyes and let's out a loud yawn as he watches Merlin. Perhaps he's caught himself doing this many times now. Watching Merlin when he's busy taking care of him.

After he's set out the clothes, he shoves the big wooden wash basin, with much effort, as he's not particularly strong, closer to the fireplace. He kneels down before the fireplace, taking out the flint and stone. It takes him a good seven tries before he gets the spark that ignited the fire. When he's got the fire going, he turns around. He sighs when he sees Arthur still in bed, shaking his head.

Arthur blinks and realizes Merlin has caught him staring. He flushes, feeling like a school girl. He stands up and gives his shoulders a roll. "I'm up, you mother hen."

He makes a face at the unusual nickname. "Good." He strides over to the table and picks up a loaf of bread off of the breakfast tray, tossing it to him. "Eat up quickly, we haven't got much time."

He catches the bread with both hands as he wasn't expecting to be have a loaf of bread thrown at him. "Merlin! Is that any way to feed me?"

"You can feed yourself any way you like." He shrugs a shoulder, fetching a towel from on top of the clothes dresser. "But we've got to get you washed and dressed and fed in about ten minutes, so I suggest you eat that quickly."

"Did you not say 'an hour' only a few minutes ago?" He takes a bite of the bread, making a face at its dullness. He walks over to the plater and grabs a piece of cheese and ham, stuffing it in the bread.

"No, I'm almost quite positive I said 'within the hour'." His eyes flick towards the generous amount and variation of Arthur's breakfast, a hint of jealousy crossing his face briefly before he turns to stick a finger in the bath water and make sure it's warm enough.

Arthur being quick to catch that look, walks to Merlin, holding his little own made sandwich in hand. He goes behind Merlin and waves it in front of his face. "Smells wonderful, don't you agree?"

His jaw tightens slightly. He hated when Arthur rubbed his luxuries in his face. He moves his head to the side and sidesteps the little sandwich. "Yes, yes...it smells wonderful."

"Have you had something to eat yet?" he hides his concern with a smirk as he follows Merlin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

He ducks out from under Arthur's arm, picking up the towel and flinging it at him. "Yes, I have." He doesn't say that his 'breakfast' this morning had consisted only of a single bite of bread before he was rushed out the door by Gaius.

Arthur only laughs at Merlin's attempts to get away. "Well have mine. You seem as if he you can use another." He holds out his sandwich to him, his grin turned into a genuine smile. It's not that the prince is heartless. He truly cares for Merlin's well being wether he likes to admit it or not.

He looks surprised, looking from the sandwich to Arthur, and back again. He slowly takes the sandwich, almost as if he's expecting Arthur to grab it back from him. "Thank you..."

Arthur turns and walks to the changing screen without another word, his back hiding his smile. He strips down naked and pokes out his hand from the screen. "Towel."  
He picks up the towel from the floor, chewing a bite of the sandwich. He places the towel in Arthur's outstretched hand.

Arthur takes it and after a few seconds steps out of the changing screen with the towel wrapped around his waist. He eyes Merlin and his eyes softens at the sight of him eating something he's worth.

Melin's already eaten more than three quarters of the sandwich. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He sees Arthur step out from behind the screen and he turns his back so Arthur can have privacy while he steps into the tub.

Arthur drops the towel and places it on Merlin's head as he sits in the warm water.

The dark haired boy grumbles, flinging the towel off his head as he finishes eating the sandwich, still keeping his back turned.

"Merlin?" He taps his fingers impatiently. "What's taking you so long?"

He turns at the unexpected question, looking confused. "Sorry, what?"

"My hands can't stretch behind me now can they?" He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

He looks at him for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Most people's hands can..." He mutters, grabbing the soap from the tray over the fire place and moving behind Arthur, dipping the soap in the water. "You've got to be the laziest Prince in the world."

"Greatest." He points up a finger, half poking Merlin in the eye. "respect the title"

He snorts, beginning to wash Arthur's back and neck. "You'll have to earn it first."

Arthur reaches and smacks his head, not pleased. "Put those hands in use rather than your mouth, Merlin."

"Ow..." He goes silent, washing Arthur's back, shaking his head. He was definitely the laziest prat he'd ever met.

Arthur goes quite after that, closing his eyes and allowing Merlin better access to his back by leaning forward. He seems to be holding his breath, unaware himself.

He's never actually bathed anyone before, and is a bit unsure as to how to go about it, so he's gentle and careful, making sure to get every area washed. He tries not to think about how feeling Arthur's bare back beneath his fingers made his cheeks grow hot.

Arthur purposely flexes his arm and back muscles as he stretches his arms to rest on the sides. 

He pauses briefly when Arthur's muscles ripple out when he moves his arms. He bites his lower lip, finishing up washing him. He holds the bar of soap out over Arthur's shoulders. "Here."

Arthur eyes the soap, raising an eyebrow. "Did I say you may stop? You've only washed my back." He looks up Merlin.

His eyes widen as his eyebrows raise. "Ah..." He feels his cheeks grow even warmer. "We...haven't got much time..." He hesitates, then rubs the soap across Arthur's face, breaking into a grin.

Arthur breaks into a yell when the soap gets in his eyes. He holds his breath and flaps in the water like he's lost his sight. "MERLIN!!!!"

Merlin bursts out laughing, accidentally dropping the soap into the bath water. He quickly grabs a small towel and hands it to Arthur. "Here." He chuckles.

Arthur dunks his head in the bath water and rinses all the soap from his hair and face. He comes back up and stands up, his eyes closed and his hands reaching for the towel. "I promise you Merlin that you will regret every being born, you idiot!"

He darts away from the tub before Arthur can hit him, grinning crookedly and trying to stifle his laughter.  
Arthur opens one eye with effort and squints. He takes a step forward, only to slip and flip out of the tub on his face.

His eyes widen and he rushes forward, even though he's still laughing. He grabs the bigger towel and holds it out to him. "Are you alright?"

He feels absolutely humiliated, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He looks up, his lip cracked with a few drops of blood. "You will pay." His voice is threatening but not serious. He gets up and snatches the towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Most of the humor drains from his face at the sight of the blood on Arthur's lip. Without thinking he reaches out and wipes it away with the sleeve of his shirt.

The blonde's eyes widen when he feels Merlin wiping at his lips. He clears his throat, Seeing the blood wipe on Merlin's sleeve. "Now I've lost my lips charm."

He smiles tentatively, dropping his arm. "I'm not sure it was there to begin with."

Arthur makes a dramatic and offended face. "You would not know, Merlin."  
He immediately flushes. "That's not what I...I didn't mean...." He stammers, turning away quickly to bring Arthur's clothes to him.

"Faster now, Merlin. Time is sprinting away as we're discussing my lips." He taps his foot as he waits for his clothes.  
He grabs the clothes and hurries over to him, placing the clothes in his arms. "I'll go ready the horses." He turns and walks briskly out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Side by side

Only a few good minutes later, Arthur walks to the stables where his Knights are gathered. Allprepared for the hunt, he walks to his horse. He's managed to put on his clothes and armor by himself and looks for Merlin to rub it in his face.

After preparing Arthur's and some of the other Knight's horses, Merlin's finally gotten to saddling his own. He talks to it gently, stroking it's face as he adjusts the reins.He mounts his horse when he sees the other Knights doing so, glancing around the stables for Arthur.

Arthur's horse slowly comes up next to Merlin's. "Hello, Merrlin." He grins at him.

He looks over his shoulder at him, surprised to see him smiling, and glad that he wasn't still angry about the soap incident. Picturing Arthur slipping out of the bathtub brought a smile to his face. "You dressed yourself." He sounds surprised.

"Did you doubt me?" He licks his bottom lips where a small slit still is. "No, don't answer that." He grins.

His eyes follow Arthur's tongue brushing over his cut lip before he turns to face forward, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he nudhes his horse out of the stables after the Knights.

Arthur smirks and before he rides ahead he mutters a "be by my side." to Merlin. He leads his Knights out of the gates of Camelot, his cape following behind.

Surprise crosses Merlin's face when he hears Arthur mutter 'be by my side'. For a moment he wonders whether he's imagined it, then decided it would be better to be safe than sorry. He spurs his horse gently into action and rides up behind Arthur.

Arthur glances back to check if Merlin is close and to his liking, he is. He turns back and focusses on the path ahead. "We're heading East to the Forest of Giant Trees." He speaks loud and clear, knowing that this hunt will be challenging and most likely dangerous due the fact of its location.

Merlin purses his lips at the location Arthur has chosen, holding his reins a little tighter. Bandits were no strangers in the East wood, and he guessed they'd more than likely encounter some, which didn't thrill him in the slightest.

The Forest of Giant Trees was only located two hours away if they are to ride at full speed but knowing who He's riding with, he doubts they will make it by two hours. At least Merlin's here to keep him entertained.

It isn't long before Merlin has been lulled into a trance-like state. This often happened when he knew he was going to be riding a while. The horse's steady motion and the sun beating down on him would put his mind to sleep, and he wouldn't really be aware of much else. His eyes stare in front of him, unfocused.


	4. Unspoken love

"-Merlin. Merlin, did you hear me??" Arthur is glancing back, his horse slowing down.

The darker haired boy blinks, snapping back to reality at the sound of his name. "What?"

Arthur rolls his eyes and sighs. "I said we're setting camp over there." He points at the large area by the giant tree trunks. They've already entered the forest, only now it's too dark for hunting.

He cranes his neck to get a look at it, frowning. "Setting up camp? Why? It's not even noon time..." He glances at the sky, realizing how dark it is. "How long have we been riding for?" He asks, confused.

Arthur slowly brings his horse to slow down as they start to reach the camp spot. "Only a few hours." He frowns. "I don't understand..." He whispers this one only for Merlin's ears, concern in his voice.

A few hours. His frown deepens. He'd completely zoned out. He glances sideways at Arthur. "What don't you understand?" He asks quietly.

Arthur glances at Merlin, snapping out of his thoughts. "Never mind." He brings his horse to a stop and slides off of it. He looks weary for a split second but it soon disappears. "We will camp here for the night. Tomorrow morning, be prepared for the hunt." He looks around. "Plenty of wood to gather for the fire. Merlin."

He catches the look of weariness that crosses Arthur's face but doesn't mention it. He dismounts his horse and tethers it with the rest of them. He goes off to gather wood immediately thereafter, slightly disturbed at how much time had slipped by without his notice.

Arthur ties his horse to a tree a little over, patting it's head. "It will be okay." He's quite not sure himself. He looks around and begins helping others gather wood as well, wanting this night to be over already.

Merlin comes back with an armful of wood, placing it on the ground beside the fire pit that Gwaine and Percival had built with little stones. He sets up the fire, breaking the small kindling and building the fireplatform. He takes out the flint and stone, beginning to strike it hard, trying for a spark.

But only the prince kneels by the wood, beginning to ignite a fire like his father once taught him. He rolls the stick in his hand as he begins to see smoke rising.

Merlin glances sideways at Arthur, who had apparently decided that Merlin was incompetent and couldn't light the fire on his own. He straightens, secretly relieved. Lighting fires definitely wasn't one of his strong suits.

"Merlin, we're all starving. Get on with the food, will you?" He looks up at him, a tired expression on his face.

He exhales through his nose, slightly annoyed. "Would it kill you to say please once in a while?" He mutters before going back and fetching his satchel from his horse. Crouching by the fire, he removes the pot and empties his water pouch into it, setting the pot on two sticks over the fire. He removes the soup ingredients he'd brought and places them in the pot as well.

Arthur looks at Merlin, slowly breaking into a smile. His eyes are shinning with something even he can't understand. One would say love. "Please."

His eyebrows raise in surprise as he glances up. He reaches out, presses two fingers to the side of Arthur's neck as though he were checking for a pulse. "Wow. It really didn't kill you." He smiles slightly, taking out a wooden spoon and stirring the soup.

Arthur smacks Merlin's fingers away, giving out a fake "I'm not impressed" laugh.

He stirs the soup for a few minutes, sitting crouched by the fire side as the Knights set up camp around him. He sniffs it, adds a few last minute herbs, then removes all the bowls he'd brought, beginning to ladle soup into each of them and hand them out to the Knights.

Arthur sits next to Gwaine, glaring at Merlin for not giving his bowl first.

He sighs, dolling out soup to everyone, Arthur included. When everyone's been served and has started eating, he looks into the pot. Only a couple mouthfuls left. Wordlessly he dumps the remaining soup into his bowl.

Although the blond is in a rousing discussion about the time Percival threw his sword at an on coming bear and succeeded to his luck, Arthur slowly fades out of the conversation as he watches Merlin, seeing how little there is food left for him. He sits up a little, knowing he had only ate a few mouthfuls, plenty of soup still left.  
While Merlin finishes his soup quickly, scraping every last bit of soup from the bowl, then setting it aside. 

He's never really included in the Knight's conversation, and he doesn't mind much, so he proceeds to setting up his bedroll and blanket.

"Long day tomorrow. It's best if I retire." Arthur finally speaks and takes his bowl of soup with him, walking over to Merlin. "Where am I to sleep?"

He looks up at Arthur from spreading out his blanket, surprised at being asked this. "Wherever you like, I suppose...depends on where you set up your bedroll."

Arthur places his free hand on his hip. "I assumed that you already have set my bedroll." He licks his lips.

He shakes his head slowly. "No..." He glances around. "Was I supposed to? I never have before..."

"Well I was hoping you would have since I've decided to be so generous and make certain that your stomach is full." He holds out his bowl of soup.

He looks at the bowl, then at Arthur, surprise written across his face. "Aren't you hungry?" He asks, bewildered as to why Arthur would give him his food. "I already ate..."

"Merlin, take it. I watched you." His eyes widen. "I mean, I saw what little there was left. Now take it before I change my mind."

His lips part, his eyes becoming round with gratitude. "Thank you sire." He never thought Arthur paid attention to him that much. He takes the soup bowl, half-hesitantly.

Arthur nods once, hiding how happy it made him to see that look on Merlin's face. He takes his bedroll and sets it next to Merlin's grabbing his blankets as well. He lays on it, his sword next to his right hand, ready.

He tries not to wolf down the soup, but in the end his hunger wins out and it's gone within a minute. Setting it beside his bowl, he settles cross legged on his blanket, leaning back against the tree he'd settled beside.

Arthur closes his eyes, trying to ignore the small hunger that tugs at his stomach. He focuses on sleeping and staying awake. As strange as that may seem. He needs the proper rest yet he's still responsible to be on guard in case they are under attack.

He glances over at Arthur, seeing the way he seems to be struggling to stay awake. "I'll keep watch." He says quietly as the other Knights are bunking down for the night. "I'm not tired anyway."

Arthur opens one eye and he looks up at Merlin. "Always by my side." He whispers to himself. "Always protecting me."

He smiles slightly, though he isn't quite sure whether Arthur's being sarcastic. "Shut up and go to sleep." He folds his arms across his chest and tilts his head back to look up at the stars.

Arthur relaxes, knowing Merlin is watching over them. He might be an idiot but he's wonderful idiot that Arthur won't mention. Arthur closes his eyes again and slowly drifts off to sleep.


End file.
